mybooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Sky (Fur Wise and Ears Noble)
This is Sky, the main character of Fur Wise and Ears Noble Kin/Family Mother ~ Petals Father ~ Creek Brother ~ Ebony Sister ~ Oreo Mate ~ Jay Daughter ~ Pearl Son ~ Cloudy Son ~ Muddy Book~ https://docs.google.com/document/d/1heMPBKTvYfxToPQph2a_uoGo2HSSDBO45JWcUCLNBos/edit Fur Wise and Ears Noble My name My friend's name The Wisdom Begins It all happened at once. The burst of fire and calico fur rushing me into the surging stream of water. Water. Water. Water. Water is all I saw. And fire. Fire. Flames surging. Flare grasping my pelt. I couldn’t see. The sky was said to be an aggressive ginger-red, the water a dirty green. And black shining in the Earth. On the Earth. Then I heard it. What had my Mum over. The roar of a bear. It was here to take advantage of me. My family. Then Mum was spotted with red and a rusty smell. A croak sounded. “Take care, my kits!” It was far off. My Mum had died. And now the Grizzly Bear was eating her. I couldn’t take this. Fire. Poisoned water. Bears. Mum dead. It happened all too quick. I remembered one key thing my Mum had told me. “The universe is a random place, dear.” Yes, indeed, it was. Obviously we are amongst the most downhearted of it. I had a glimpse of the bear eating my Mum and then nothing. Wind swept against my small, newborn body and my littermate stirred with much the same feeling. Too much at once for such a young kitten. Yet this was just the beginning. I was yet to learn the other mysteries of life. The dangers. The bear turned away. It didn’t know me and my sister were here. A tree crashed down. I was withdrawn from my life. Right into a dream world. The worst of the ‘best’ had just happened. Barely. I survived? Was this dreamworld “Heaven?” Who could tell? I knew so little of my such short life. Would I survive? What if this was just a dream?! This has to be a dream! Dad had already died of a sickness and now Mum slain by a bear?! I have to wake up. And I know how. Just how. The questions stopped. I awoke to a world of much peace. I was on a pink carpet. “She survived . . .” Whispered a strange, accented voice. It was a human. It was all real. But How? Maybe- I stopped thinking. Peace was a cloud in the sky, sprinkling calmness and life. It was a part of life to die. I wish I had. Now Mum is gone. Where was my sister? My sister was next to me. Her black and white figured was finished with joyful green eyes. My eyes were icy blue. Or sky blue. “I shall name you Sky.” Said the female human. She made the noise again. But different. “And you, young lady,” The human stopped and giggled. “Oreo.” We had names. Finally! Mum had told the littermates about Dad. He was grey with yellow eyes. His name was Creek. He had fought so hard. He lived as a stray for sometime. Now it wasn’t time to think about this stuff. Just enjoy life. I just was so small. So young. And I had such a large mind. I was smart and I knew it. I was- I was wise. I just couldn’t admit it. I can’t deny it. The human came and picked me up with her hands. “My name is Rose.” Another female human came. They were a vet. After examination she mumbled. “Heathy. Fine.” She checked my sister, Oreo, too. Rose scooped me up and pet me. I made a rumble in my throat. I was happy. For once. I was purring. For the first time. Ever. But then it struck me once more. Again. I thought of the bear. I stopped purring. “I know. We scared off the bear.” How did she know? I want my thoughts to my own! Was this human a . . . a? I scrambled for the right word. A . . . ? Never mind that. I mewed. “Stop.” I tried to say. My first actual words. And a breath, too. “Aww. Okay. I’ll put you down.” Rose put me down on the carpet. Are you kidding me? She understands cat? Well, that’s unbelievable. Well at least I can understand her. She scooped up Oreo and Oreo began rubbing against her. Or something. Oreo likes Rose! I thought. Not that I didn’t. This world spins so fast. So does my head. How come we don’t slide off this fast spinning ball? My thoughts stopped. Rose took out a small, golden sphere. With strings coming from it. Yarn ball! I swatted at it. I don’t know what a yarn ball is, but at least I know what’s the purpose. Fun. I darted at it. Oreo was still in Rose’s arms. Then she jumped down. The yarn felt nice under my claws. I was tired. I fell asleep. I woke up. I was still in Rose’s house. Rose now had a greenish-brownish leaf in her hand. A shredded leaf. And the yarn ball was put away. I sniffed the leaf lump and licked it. “This is Catnip.” Said Rose. Well, it’s good. That’s what it is. I licked up some and saved the rest for sis. I told Oreo about ‘Catnip.’ To be precise, ‘The Catnip.’ Oreo yawned and got up to lick up the rest. I turned around. Time to explore this place. “Oreo, how about we explore?” I mewed. “Sure.” Mewed back Oreo. I started at the edge of the carpet. The journey begins. The First Adventure It was fun to explore with my sibling. We ventured off the rug and onto the hard wood tiling. We padded to an area with a box with fire. “That’s the oven.” Said Rose. We turned to a slightly smaller box. “And that’s the microwave. They cook food for us.” Oreo sniffed at a large box with the scent of water and chemicals. “That’s the washer-machine. It cleans plates, bowls, cups, forks, knives, and spoons, what humans and cats use to eat on, and eat with.” The kittens and Rose went out of the kitchen. “This is the dining room. This is where we will eat.” She pointed to a table. “That’s where humans eat.” She turned to some dishes. “Those are your drink and food bowls where you eat. You have food in there now.” Oreo scrambled to eat the wet food in there. I followed, a lot calmer. I slurped up the cream milk. Huh, kinda like . . . . My thought trailed off. Instead I ate the watery food. Let me finish that thought. Kinda tastes like Mum’s milk. Mum. I shivered at the thought. But now I am angry. Angry because she left me. Mad at the bear. Oreo nudged me. “Let’s explore more!” I trailed along slowly and we stopped at stairs. We climbed them up into a room with more boxes. “That’s the dryer and laundry machine. They clean the clothes, pelts humans wear, with water and such. They also dry them. There is your litter box, where you make your, um, business.” I knew enough about ‘business.’ Mum had told us all about litter boxes. Rose picked me up in her creamy arms and turned to a passageway. She then picked up Oreo and took us further into the passage. “This is the hallway. This is my bedroom.” She carried us into a hollow with human beds, chairs, and a TV. Huh, TV. Sky liked those. Inside Rose’s room was another room. A human litter box room. Rose placed us down on the bed. It was dark outside. Night was here. Night. Twilight Arises I went to sleep with Rose and Oreo. I woke up when the sky was heather and juniper colored. I saw a constellation of a bear. A bear eating a . . . A cat. Mum. Mum? Can you hear me from up there? I miss you. Rose is a good owner. But I still miss you. Mum, nobody - or nothing - will replace you. Mum, can you talk to me? “Hush, sleep, dear child.” Said Mum from heaven. I went to sleep. I had a dream. Mum was there. “I can visit you in dreams. My real name is Petals.” Petals. Like Rose. “I know Rose. She was a friend of my owner.” Sky blinked at Petals. “Why did the other owner hate us? Abandon us?!” Mum looked at me. “Sky, young kitten, They are many things you will never understand. And you’re still young. The other housefolk died. Died from an earthquake. I escaped to save you and your sister. But the earthquake had left even more damage.” She paused and rested her eyes on me. “And bears hungry.” I sniffled a bit. Mum. Mum was . . . . Petals started meowing again. “I know more than just your name, Sky. You are waking up. I am fading. Your dream is fading. Tell Oreo I love her - and you - very much!” Mum’s tawny fur evaporated as I awoke. Oreo was stretching. “Finally, you’re awake!” Teased my sister. Rose came upstairs and fed us. “Come on. I am taking you to my job. I breed cats. In the spring people bring their cats to breed at my center. Next spring you’ll be able to breed. Don’t worry, I’m not getting you fixed - remove your kitting organs.” I smiled. Maybe I could take interest in a young tom there. You never know. The universe is a random place. We were brought into small cages with food, water, a soft towel and a litter box. We arrived at a place with many cats. And people. The Cat Carnival I was let out of the cage. Oreo shuddered against me when she crawled out of her cage. “They’re more cats then I’d think!” She stammered. “I know. Scary.” Oreo continued. I bit back a retort What’s scary is when Mum died, the bear, the tree, the fire, the gross water. “Let’s look for young toms for next mating season.” She didn’t understand. Cats’ bred year-long. “And in Summer I go to another stand.” Rose said. She was still talking?! Sky hadn’t noticed. “Fall and Winter breeding are at the same place as the Summer breeding. How about you prepare for next year, look for a possible mate?” Thanks for the advice. I don’t want a mate. I just want to help Oreo with one. I just want to be with Creek and Petals in heaven. And I want to be with Ebony in heaven. My brother. A young male grey tabby trekked along. He had bird-blue eyes. The color of a Blue-Jay’s feathers. “Hi. I’m Jay. I am not ready to mate yet.” Said the tom. All I need is a tabby with a crush on me! “I’m Sky.” I snorted. Then I realized he looked like me like he was saying “What are you thinking?” None of your business, I thought. He was identical to me, except for the fact his eye color is a bit darker than my sky-ice-blue. Jay wasn’t that bad. I kinda liked him. Wait. What am I saying? Not that I don’t like him. I just kind’ve liked him. I never hated him at all. I wondered if Oreo thought the same thing, too. This Jay was really fun. And a good fighter. He had sparkling eyes, unlike mine. He was handsome. He’d be a good mate. Wait. Who’d say I will ever have a mate? Maybe it is just okay. Rose put me in my kennel and put us in the car. “What?” I meowed. I didn’t know we were leaving. Oops. Is it possible I might see him again? Who knows. The universe is a random place, as Mum once said. Back Home Would I ever know a real home? I am surely just living in my neighbor’s house now. Will it stay this way? Just enjoy life! I was in a fight. A civil war. My heart wanted me to do good while my brain said survive! Listen to Mum! SURVIVE! I just trusted my instinct. Survive. Make peace. But what type of instinct is one that doesn’t allow you to build up a family. No instinct. I thought. I just have to push through, and I’ll be happy. No. Not happy. I’ll thrive. Or something. Rose had on a song that was happy and called “Je Te Veux” or I want you in French. To be precise, this song was meant of sadness, but it had this joyful ring to it. Oreo pounced on me ( I was on the teal cat bed Rose had bought for me yesterday, next to the lavender bed for Oreo ) “Do you want to play-fight?” She asked. I shivered. I was play-fighting with Jay, or “Fake-Wrestling” as he’d call it. I was only happy two times in my life. When I was with Jay and when I first met Rose. I think. “Not now, Oreo!” I clambered out of bed and into the kitchen. Rose had an apron on and was baking. Or cooking. I had no idea. I padded into the dining-room and sniffed my dish. Full. I ate all the food in there. It was all mine, after all, and I wanted it. Not needed, wanted. After gulping up the rest of my cream milk, I unsheathed ,y claws. They snagged at the placemat below the bowls. I was angry! Just angry! I was in a world of fire and water. Water was all I saw. It was a ocean of . . . well, water. It was a memory. I could see better, though. My sister was choking on smoke and dust, ash from clouds of flame glaring in the air. Oreo might not survive! I thought. Wait. I am remembering . . . . Then I saw Mum. Before the bear. An immense brown creature was stalking her. The bear! Mum was wrapped around us when the bear came. She jumped to our defense and clawed and bit it, blood dripping from the bear’s shredded nose. It roared and jumped, biting Mum. Slash Petals. She was bloody. She had a metallic smell. She croaked, “Take care, My kits!” and died. She stopped breathing, and all was silent. Silent as a . . . as death. Because it was death. It was only us who survived. Survival I felt as if I should kill myself right then and now. No, not because I’m angry at myself. Because I am angry at the world. I just wanted to be with Dad, Mum, and Ebony. I never think of Ebony, but I miss him very much. Ebony, my only brother. I was the firstborn kit in the litter of three. I wonder if Oreo, the second born, thought of third born Ebony. He was a ginger and brown tabby with striking green eyes. He was the best brother a cat could imagine. Jay reminded him of me. I guess that’s why I like Jay. Jay was fun like Ebony. But he lived longer. A lot longer. Really, after I thought of it, I really like Ebony. Maybe I should stop thinking of this. I should stop thinking period. Oreo walked next to me, next to the empty bowls. “How about that game?” I didn’t talk. I stared. All was silence. I was spaced out. Minutes later I yowled. “What? Get away from me!” Oreo stepped back. “I guess that’s a maybe?” I jumped at her and flung out my paw. My claws scraped her face and blood sputtered out of her fur. Oreo snarled, “I meant play fight!” She ran away and to Rose. I plunged under the couch and hid. I’m in trouble now. Rose treated the wound of Oreo and looked for me. She found me under the couch. Uh oh. “Good! Sky you’re safe! I hoped you weren’t hurt, like Oreo. Know what happened?” I couldn’t lie. I knew this human could understand me and I could understand her. “I do know what happened.” I gulped and shifted my weight onto my left paw. “I did it. I scratched her. I thought she was a,” I began whimpering softly, not because of any punishment, but because I missed Mum. “Bear. I know. Nonsense. And I was spaced out, my mind empty, my heart empty, too. So I attacked her. I didn’t want to think of Mum, or Ebony.” And yes, indeed, Rose understood me, even the part about my brother and Mum. She always will understand me. And I know it. I went into my bed and had a long, nice nap. Mum Turns Around Petals was a lovely name. I saw Mum in my sleep again. This time she was squatted over bodies of cats, blood dripping from her jaws. No! Mum, no! Mum had killed them. Or did she? This was a nightmare. Mum turned around and turned into a bunch of gross maggots. “Ew!” My lip curled in disgust. This was a nightmare. It must be. My maggot Mum faded and I woke up. I shivered and realized I was safe. Oreo was curled up next to me. I went back to sleep. Wait. Oreo was actually in the other cat bed. Oops. My vision had just flickered. I had another dream. It was much better than my ‘Maggot Mum’ nightmare. I was in a forest with lush, green plants and evergreen trees rising behind river birch, great oaks, and chestnut trees. I squatted behind a fern wall and leaned forward. Crouching, I wiggled my haunches and spotted a small creature. Vermin. Mouse. Rodent. Prey. The thoughts came storming down on me. Concentrate. I stepped closer, putting barely any weight on my paws. I pounced. I had the small brown mammal. I nipped its neck and looked at its eyes. I do have mercy, but I need to kill in order to survive. It nodded. There was a signal sent between us. The mouse signaled May my meat sustain you. I signaled back May I thank you for giving up your life for I could build my own. It died and I ate it slowly, skinning the mouse tail-first. I wanted to show I would have let him free if I didn’t have to hunt. But I’m domestic. No. This is a dream. Enjoy your dream. For once. I finished eating the meal and blinked. I blinked twice. I was awake. Sun shone through the window. It was a bit after dawn. The sun just rose and was climbing the sky. Climbing-Sun, I thought. I licked Oreo slowly. I knew I did wrong yesterday. I hurt her. A lot. And not only her flesh, but also her feelings. I also had decided I should be a mother. At least a kind of mother to Oreo’s kits - if she has any. It was fun to protect my sister. But that is because she is my sister. I meowed at her. “I’m sorry for yesterday. I was not alert. Do you want to play yarn ball?” She yawned. “I’m a gonna go and eat.” I walked with her to the kitchen. Rose had cooked as cat treats. Special. For us. She was darn sure nice. I ate some and Oreo ate some. We saved the rest for later. Rose pet my head and she brushed me. With a special brush. She had another special brush for Oreo and combed her fur, getting rid of any loose fur, dandruff, twigs, dirt, leaves, or anything else that could get into our pelts. I remembered my dreams - my nightmares - or as I like to say “Thoughts of the night.” I jumped off of Rose’s lap and to where Oreo was sunbathing. I had to tell her. “Oreo, follow me.” She followed me to a corner. Rose wouldn’t hear us here. “Oreo, are you having thoughts of Mum? The bear? The fire? Dad? The water?” Oreo sighed. “Yes. All at once.” I looked around. “I am too. I was going to tell you some.” Oreo leaned in and I told her all of my thoughts. “Ebony. I miss him, too.” I heard her whisper when I told her about Ebony. Then I stopped. I finished. And then I told her my side thoughts of them. “Maybe it is an omen; a prophecy.” Ventured Oreo. Her black pelt spotted with large patches of white sparkled with sunlight, her green eyes adding to the brightness. “I had the same thoughts.” Mumbled Oreo. “But the mouse one, I didn’t. I caught a vole instead.” I smiled. Classic Oreo. Over The Barley And Lavender Today Rose let us outside. She stayed in the porch and watched us. We were big. Half the size of . . . M-. No. I meant large adult cats. I couldn’t bare the thought of Mum and the bear. Bare the bear. Heh. Funny puns. We were now six months old. We were in the backyard. I crept around and ran into a bush. Catnip! I rolled around in it and licked it up. I saved very little for Oreo. But they were other patches of catnip, too. She came and got some. I spotted a bird and darted at it. “Caw!” It was a male crow. He sent out an alarm call and flew away. My claw was hooked on one of his tail feathers. He flew with much force, I was sent into the air and then thrown down. I had one shiny black feather on my claw. Rose seemed astonished. Looked astonished. Oreo was yowling on the other side of the yard. She was a ball of spitting fury, fur, claws, and fangs. I buried the feather to come back for it later. I know it’s weird but I’ll give Rose the long, smooth tail feather as a token of appreciation of her taking such good care of me and my sister. Oreo was hissing at a figure about twice our size. A brownish-greyish creature with a black mask on its eyes and black rings on its tail. “Raccoon!” I yowled. Rose was watering her flowers on the side of the house. It would be awhile. The raccoon lunged at Oreo and slashed her neck. “NO!” I screeched. I charged, claws unsheathed. I jumped up in the air, twisted around, and landed on the raccoon’s back, clawing it with much force it ran from me, just to come back. It charged and knocked me to the ground and bit my neck. Dirt and dust flew through the air and into my fur. Too bad for the brushing yesterday. Oh, no! Maybe I’d need to have one of those “Baths.” Pain stabbed me sharp, piercing my throat as the raccoon bit my neck hard. “Ouch!” I screamed. Blood jutted out and I began whimpering. “Mum! Mum!” Whoops. Never think of Mum in a situation like this. Pain scored me and I felt like I was dying. The heavy weight of the raccoon pressed me into the soil. Then the pain and weight left. Am I dead? I saw the blue sky, just like my name. Oreo had chased off the raccoon. I needed to help her. I was a screeching ball of fury and me and Oreo left the raccoon a mess of blood. Not just its blood but also our blood. It left and ran into the forest. Rose came to us, red and brown creatures. She picked us up and rushed us into a bathtub. She turned on the water and put soap on us. A hour later we were out, as clean as you can get. No more blood. No more mud. “How did that happen?” Asked Rose. Oreo gasped for breath. “Raccoon. Raccoon. Raccoon.” Rose hugged us. It squished me but otherwise I liked it. “But why are you so bloody? If you had lost that much blood you would’ve died.” I sniffled, remembering Mum. For all fo what I knew, I fought like all of GoldenPride, the strongest - and largest - pride of lions there was. “Well, we both had each other’s blood on our fur, and the raccoons blood.” Apparently the raccoon end up dead the next day, ran over by a truck. It was already suffering from blood loss, it would’ve died any which way. Rose hugged us. “I’m just glad you’re safe.” I remembered something. The feather! I stormed out of the kitty door and picked up my feather, which I never finished burying. I gave it to Rose. “Here. Thank you for- for . . . everything.” She took it. “Aww. And it’s a special long, fluffy, crow’s tail-feather.” She hugged me and blew me a kiss. She turned and did the same to Oreo. I think Mum would be happy if she saw me. She saw me from the sky. I’m sort of getting over Petals death now. Ginger Rose let us out into the front yard today. She watched us closely. “Keep yourself out of trouble!” I walked past the fence line and sun-bathed out in the open. A shadow passed over me. Was it a cloud? Cloud does cover sky. I love those puns so much. But it is not a cloud. It is something else. The shadow loomed over me and I kinda liked the cool shade. “Who are you?” Asked the owner of the shadow. It was a cat. A female cat. “Me, I’m your neighbor! My name is Sky.” The cat looked at me. “Sky? The kitten with Oreo in the fire? Get up. I’ll show you around. My name is Ginger. I am a year old. I have a brother, Jay, who lives at some other house.” I blushed. “I know Jay. I saw him at the breeding center because my owner, Rose, owns it.” Ginger started walking towards a clump of bracken. “I am breeding in summer, since I am not spayed.” Sky trailed after Ginger. “I’m six months old. I am not spayed, also.” We walked to the bush. “Follow me.” I followed her. We gathered Oreo and I told her the exact words of Ginger. We went back to the bracken thicket. “Follow me.” Ginger repeated. “A Large Secret” Ginger pushed through the bracken and we - me and Oreo - followed warily. There was an immense garden of peace before us. “Wow.” Oreo stared at a pond. I finished her thought, “Just wow.” Ginger nodded. “This is my ‘Secret Garden.’ ” She went to the pond. “You can hunt here, just keep an abundant supply that can grow back quickly of the prey and plants. I’ll teach you how to swim.” She jumped into the water and showed us a swimming pattern. “This is the ‘Frog Swim.’ Now you gals try it.” Oreo did a perfect job. I did a good job, too, but after some practice. “This is the ‘Doggy Paddle.’ It is another way to swim.” The cats spent ours mastering the ‘Doggy Swim.’ “This is the expert human swim.” By the end of the day the cats learned all the ways to swim, including the “Best Swim,” and “Cat Swim.” They were so many different ways to swim, but all three cats were professionals at the end of the day. “Come at any time!” Called out Ginger. But we weren’t leaving yet. Yet. Ginger had also told us how to hunt all types of prey and all moves ( In fighting ) and I guess some good advice and life tips. We went home at midnight, me and Oreo, and climbed up the stairs in our house. We jumped up into Rose’s bed. We went to sleep, quickly, pressed against each other and Rose’s side. A New Dream I was in a dream world. An actual dream world. Not nightmares, not thoughts. Dreams. For once in my lifetime. I think. I thought. Or something. Somebody was pressed against my flank. My Mum. Petals. A calico she-cat. “When the earthquake occurred I was in the middle of naming you and your littermates. Ebony’s name came quickest to me. Rose had named you better than I could’ve. And, also, cats in ‘Star Spirit’, the cat heaven, can send you omens, prophecies. We can read your thoughts, well, kinda. We can try to see through the fog of the future, and look into the mist of the past. We stare at the smoke of the present and look into life, into death. We guide new souls up here everyday, unfortunately. It is good up in Star Spirit. I’d rather be down on “Now Nonsense”, or where alive cats go. I am happy up here with Creek, Ebony, my Mum, my littermates, and friends that had died. Ginger’s and Jay’s Mum and Dad, Mist, their Mum, and Tear, their father. But I am also sad up here. I miss you, Oreo, Ginger, Jay . . . The list just continues on. I have many close friends and had many minor problems. But the largest friend I had made is life, the largest mistake I had ever made is leaving you.” I listened closely to Petals words. I prefer to call her Mum. But I am older now, more mature. “Petals, aw. I know sometimes I’m a natural-born cynic, but that speech really touched my heart. I miss you, Dad ( I mean Creek ) , Ebony ( My beloved brother ) and most of all, not that I prefer you over others are have a favorite, you. My Mum. Petals the great.” I sighed. That was a lot of words to put into the world. I was forlorn, too. Confused and sad, lonely, all summing up to forlorn. But I was more than forlorn. I knew Petals wanted to teach me about life, so I listened. But the cloud of despair covered my faith, my hope, my love, my dreams. Even my destiny. Most of which was important; the future. Destiny is your future, dotted with hope, faith, dreams, and love. Koi I was at the pond in Ginger’s garden with Oreo and Ginger herself. The evening sun shone through the leaf fronds and striped the water of the pond with rose ginger. I lashed out my paw as a small orange and white fish flashed in the reflection of the water. It zipped away. Too bad for a first try. I waited by the mini-pond and lashed out my paw as a yellow tail slapped the surface of the water. I caught it swiftly and bit its neck. Or what seemed as its neck. I killed the koi. Second try. I put it down in the middle of the garden. The fresh kill pile. Oreo yawned on a wooden bench, sunbathing. I ate my yellow and black prey and looked up at the sky. For which I am named after, the old great Sky, may you pass me my destiny, my faith, my hope back to me and I shall do my best of which is possible. I had a sudden spark of determination. Thanks, Mum. I mean . . . Petals. I scratched my ear and turned to Ginger. She was a real friend to me. I ran up to Oreo and licked her cheek. Her to. I had made many great friends in life. They include : Mum. I sniff at the thought of Mum. Dad. I never knew him, but from what I heard from him, he was a good cat to know. Ebony. My brother. My best friend. Oreo. Of course. She does everything with me. She is my sister. Jay. I have a crush on him. (And I’m soon to find that he has a crush on me, too) He reminds me of Ebony. Ginger. She will always be there for me. Rose. She is my owner. She will always help me. May this list expand as I meet other beings and may I make a list of enemies which will help me overcome my life and make new friends. Fire I twisted and turned in my sleep. The memories came flashing back to me. Calico fur rushing me into disgusting, black water, fire raging through the backyard. My sister laying beside me, my Mum whimpering about the housefolk and Ebony, who both died inside the house. She had rushed us outside to protect us. She even had to put beside her grief. She went very high levels to protect me. The bear charged and killed her. I saw a small, grey tabby with cloudy-white markings and sky-blue eyes. That’s me. I was watching from Dad’s point of view. He told me. Whimpering noises were made when Creek watched all of this chaos happened. Then Rose and the vet came. They saved me. They chased away the Bear. For sure the bear wouldn’t come back. Or will it? The thought evaporated. Am I waking up? “No.” Said a loud, gentle voice. It was Dad. “This is another dream.” He looked at me with his warm, yellow eyes. “My name is Creek. You remember the stories Petals told you about me, right?” I was silent. I blinked, “Yes, I do.” He licked me, “I’m glad you made it. Your brother and mother . . .” He stopped talking. I let my tail touch his shoulder. “I know, it’s okay.” He purred softly, clouding his depression, his despair. He looked at me and licked me. “I’m proud of you.” I nodded. I am proud, too. Water bubbled in my eyes as emotion was built up. I couldn’t talk. I could only nod. I was sad. And happy. All at once. But most of all, I was mad. The tears rolled down my muzzle, off of my fur. I ran away from my father. My fate. My fate. It was all wrong. Just wrong! I wish I could die now. And not go to Star Spirit. Just be deleted out of everything completely. Vacation I woke up from my meeting with Dad. I ate and drank with Oreo. Rose came to me. “We are going on vacation! We are going on a cruise ship! I am taking a week from work and one of my workers are taking over for me. For now. I packed our bags - And suitcases. Let’s go to the boarding place. We have to get on in . . .” Rose stopped talking to check her watch. Tick. Tick. Tick-Tick. Tock . . . “Fifteen minutes.” She put us into our kennels with the towels, food, water, and litter boxes. We drove to a place. “My friend is taking the van back to the house.” The friend came. She hugged Rose and drove off back to our house. “Time to go onto the cruise ship.” We went onto a ship. I purred softly and went to sleep. When we woke up we were in a room Rose had just rented. She let us out of the cage. I jumped onto a bed. A human bed. Oreo curled up beside me. “Oreo. Want to explore?” She stared at me. “Haven’t we done enough ‘exploring’ for a lifetime?” I shrugged. “So . . . . no?” She shook her head. “Of course I want to explore!” We jumped off the bed. “Tell me if you want to leave this room.” Yawned Rose. She did it. She did it again. She read my mind. I shook the thought away. “Okay.” Oreo mewed. We explored the same room. Fifteen things I payed attention to : 1. Cat and Human beds. 2. A kitchen. ( Stove, fridge, table, chairs, washer machine ) 3. Bathroom, and litter box. 4. Comfy chairs. 5. Cat food bowls and drink bowls. 6. A TV. 7. A big shelf of many books. I like to look at the images in them. We also have a new family scrapbook! 8. Pillows. 9. Windows. 10. Cat toys. 11. Oreo. 12. Rose. 13. Photo frames of Petals that Rose had. 14. Food. 15. Liquids. I rested in one of the cat beds and went to sleep. Rose told us all about the rest of the ship and I smiled. Maybe tomorrow I could show off my swimming skills in the “pool.” Drowning I woke up with Oreo beside me. Rose was having . . . I sniffed the air. Rose was having eggs and ham. Scrambled eggs, to be exact. She gave us bits of meat and cat food. We ate and ate. Then we drank our cream milk. I knew we were going to drink water soon. I better grow on what I have. “Rose, can we go to the pool?” I pronounced it like it had u’s instead of o’s. “Pool.” I repeated the word again. I had said it two times in my life. Oreo piped in. “Yes, let’s go to the pool!” Rose finished her breakfast. And she didn’t use any plates. “Sure.” She got her purse and opened the door. We followed. A sign said cats were aloud, as long as they don’t harm anybody. She walked to the pool. “You know how to swim?” She asked, studying us. Oreo and me answered at the exact same time. “Yes! Ginger taught us!” Rose nodded and put her purse on a chair next to her, lying down on it. The purse hung at the top. “Ginger? I watched you with her. She is nice.” She looked up at the dawn sky. “I guess you can swim for a bit. And I mean a bit.” We dipped our head. Oreo plunged in, and started to breaststroke. I jumped in. I was at the shallow side, but I didn’t know that. Not too bad, I thought. I swam to the center. Getting deeper, gradually. I looked around and swam to the deepest point. Water engulfed me and black flashed in my memory. No! I’m remembering Mum! I struggled to breath. Rose rushed to one side, but had to walk. She was stopped by a kind of pool police. The pool police said, “I’m afraid you have to stop there, young lady. You have to be in a swim outfit if ya wanna pass.” He had a southern ranch-like, cowboy style accented rough and harsh voice. “But my cats! They are . . . drowning!” Persisted Rose. The pool officer put his hand up as Rose tried to pass. “Stop right there!” He raised his voice, as well as his accent. “By the way, my name is Maxwell. What is yours?” He brought out a notepad. Rose hesitated. “Rose.” He wrote it down. “I propose I could let you go. I have two cats of my own, Sunny and Foggy, I’d do anything to save their lives!” Rose rushed into the water while saying ‘Thank you!’ She jumped into the murky swimming pool and rushed towards my struggling body. “Take me!” I mewed to my mother. “I want to be with you!” Meanwhile, I withered as water whelmed over me. My lungs were soaked and I whinnied. Oreo jumped out of the pool with her eyesight blinded with water. “Sky!” She spat out a bunch of water. “Oreo!” Water jolted into my mouth. Oreo coughed. “Where are you?” At the same time, Rose jumped into the pool and saved my life. She picked me up and snuggled me. “Sky! I was worried about you and your sister!” She picked up Oreo, too. “Thank you so much, Maxwell, for letting me save them!” Maxwell walked over to us. “I can see why you wanted to save them . . . They are such a cute bundle! Maybe they could play with my cats, Sunny and Foggy, later? Sunny and Foggy had two kittens of their own.” Rose smiled. “Sure! Are Sunny and Foggy mates?” Maxwell stroked my head with his smooth hand. I began to purr. “Yes. Foggy is a tom and Sunny is a queen.” Rose nodded. “This is Oreo and Sky, who are sisters. Oreo is black and white and Sky is the grey tabby. I’ll see if our cats can play after we three dry up.” Maxwell waved goodbye to all of us and Rose turned back to our room, still clenching me and Oreo. Category:Characters